Halo Universe
Halo Universe is an Invisionfree sponsored roleplaying site with free registration, no email validation required. It was created 2 days ago by The Predkiller who is the head administrator. It is already 11 members strong with a bustling 250 posts. The roleplaying community there is active and very friendly and we've only had 1 spammer, and he's been dealt with. The current roleplay is starting up 100 years before the scheduled main RP to happen in 2757 (the current one is set in 2656.) Below is the Backstory, active members, and list of administrators: The site's link is here: http://s10.invisionfree.com/halo_universe_rp Backstory It is the year 2757, roughly 200 years or more after the end of the Great War. The evil alien alliance known only as The Covenant, which humanity had been at war with for over thirty years, had nearly wiped out mankind, had it not been for the near mythical Spartan-II super soldiers. The last of his kind, Spartan 117; The Master Chief, and his AI partner, Cortana, managed to slow the Flood infection. With all three Prophets of the Covenant, the Loyalist leader, and most of the Galaxy’s military forces destroyed, The Covenant war was over. While the threat of the remaining Halo installations still looms, the Covenant have ended their crusade to destroy humanity. As time marches forward, humanity must ask itself if the choices made in order for them to survive have left them as a race worth being saved, and now that Master Chief has gone…who will save them? A new threat has surfaced. In the year 2599 the UNSC became the official government of man, making the United Nations Space Command Defense Force one of their many new primary forces. The UNSC returned to the Halo rings nine years later in 2605 to study them once more. For the next 10 years, due to the funding of all of humanity’s government and other resources and money into studying and trying to understand the strange installations, the system-wide government began a downward spiral. The UNSCDF relied off of what they had to get by and settle the rise of Insurrectionists, who believed the UNSC ONI NavCom had become corrupt. Eventually, the UNSC had to give what they had to support the UNSCDF and other forces. Soon, it became too much for even them combined to handle. Plans for a Spartan IV program were drawn up in 2626. Heading the operation was General Alexander Bogart and Rear Admiral Tucker Leonov, and behind it all was Dr. Lisa Richards, with an intelligence to rival that of Dr. Catherine Halsey. However, due to the economic issues, due to lack of resources, the program was scrapped. Unable to create a new generation of Spartan super soldiers all together…they turned to an older project. Something already having a good structural foundation and good, high, success rating…a third generation of Spartan II super soldiers. The operation began in 2637, taking a full total of another 6 years for the candidates to reach maturity. The operation was rushed, and out of 150 candidates only 32 were successful to fight. By 2656, the Spartan-IIs were equipped with an updated Mark-VII armor, similar to Mark-VI in appearance, save the ability for interchangeable colors according to surrounding environment, but possessing stronger energy shielding and increasing the wearers’ reflexes and speed even further than that of what they were before. By the time the Spartans were ready for deployment in 2667… the Insurrectionists had risen to power in the colonies and formed the Colonial Insurrections' Front. CIF was formed, claiming to be the future of a ‘free-man’. By now, the UNSC ODSTS getting thoroughly replaced by UNSC Spartans…and they did not like it. The UNSC Spartans scored victory after victory, as did the UNSC ODSTS. ODSTS were eventually almost put completely out of service, not called upon at all for nearly anything by 2675. Eventually… some the UNSC ODSTS separated from the UNSC by 2689…and were labeled as ‘terrorists’. Families died. Innocent people ended up being ‘murdered’ by the Spartans and ODSTs. The new CIF ODSTS that separated meant no harm when separating from the UNSC… but they didn’t seem to think so. Now…an all-out civil war had started…and as it turned out…the Spartans weren’t as ‘almighty’ as legend was said. Tales tell of how the Spartan Master Chief went in alone to Halo Installation-04b, and emerged victorious, and how he escaped Installation 04 alone…however…these were not proven facts. The Spartans soon began to dwindle in number without the support of the ODSTS. And soon, only a handful were left once more…soon…instead of making peace, and instead of trying to right their error of studying the Halo Installations…they turned to the CIF leader… former mercenary Michael Wyeth… Wyeth offered to help the Spartans…that had been ‘deceived’ by the UNSC. He spoke with Dr. Richards, whom he took under his wing in the art of genetic study, and Captain Joseph Reindhart, elite ODST soldier… and soon, the pact was made. Now. The greatest civil war in human history…was about to unfold. '' '''Administrators' *The Predkiller *Mr. Grunty *Alustar Active Members *The Predkiller *Mr. Grunty *Alustar *The Arbiter *The Sniper *Bopbop *Zekee *MLG Master Contact Information You can email The Predkiller at: kluutak@yahoo.com, rifkinshard@yahoo.com, atlasspacestation@yahoo.com. His myspace is http://myspace.com/kluutak you will need to send him a friend request, however. You may also leave a message on the chat box or guest forum, or, alternatively, you can register and send him a personal message in turn. Category:Lord Lycan